


Fake Proposal

by captainisabela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, do people actually do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin likes to fake propose for food, but one time he gets serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anonymous said:
> 
> Thx for the fic. Same anon if you’re still taking requests. You don’t gotta do it at all if you don’t like. I’m freewood trash lmao. Anyway prompt. “Imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food.” Ily and thx again:)
> 
> Here u go anon thank u so much. I tried my best to make this better than the last so I hope you like it! Don’t worry friend I’m freewood trash too <3

Gavin was the one to come up with the idea. Him and Ryan were online looking at reviews for a restaurant Arryn and Miles recommended. One of the reviews that caught Gavin’s eye was one by a man who said that the restaurant gave them free ice cream when he proposed to his fiancé. Gavin read the review to Ryan, but the older man was just confused.

“So he got free ice cream, Gav. What does that have to do with us?”

“Ryan, don’t you want to get free ice cream?

“No, Gavin, I'm not five.”

“Please? Can’t I just fake propose to you when we go tonight? It’ll be fun!”, Gavin pleaded. Ryan sighed, and that’s when Gavin knew he had won.

“Fine.” Was all that was said before Gavin cheered, thanked him, and kissed his cheek. He then scampered off in search of an authentic looking ring and Ryan started to regret his decision.

Later that night, the two men were dressed in a suit at a fancy looking restaurant. Gavin couldn't stop grinning, excited about his little plan. Ryan couldn't stop either, he found Gavin’s enthusiasm rather adorable. “Ryan, I can’t wait!” He would whisper, looking around to make sure that no staff was around. “I hope we can pull it off.”

Ryan would always assure that it’ll work, but after their main course was eaten Gavin got on one knee and suddenly Ryan was nervous and blushing, like he

was really getting proposed to. But then it was over and he said yes and people clapped and that’s when he realised that maybe this was fun and he really does want to marry Gavin.

This becomes sort of a thing for them, occasionally proposing to each other for cake or other delicacies. It was still exciting for Gavin, and it was starting to become fun for Ryan too. It was fun to feign surprise and happy tears, as well as nervousness too. Gavin loved to make up the sappy speech you’re supposed to say when you proposed.

They both have a favourite scenario, even though it’s a bit hard to choose between their many scenes. Ryan really likes the time when Gavin tried to get down on one knee, but somehow ended up with a bloody nose and a sprained thumb. Gavin loves the time when Ryan forgot to put the ring in the dumb box and left it at home. (They still got cake though.) But after all of those, their favourite proposal is the last one they did. The real one.

Gavin had decided to take Ryan out to the Cheesecake Factory that night, telling him that it was about time they go on a real date. Ryan agreed. They really hadn't been out in a good month or so. Throughout the dinner, Gavin gave no sign of nervousness, even though he felt like he was going to vomit when the time came.

You can say Ryan was a little surprised. He’s gotten used to Gavin getting on on one knee, but they usually discuss it before they go and this time just seemed… different. He had said yes anyway, even though the speech was more emotional than usual and Gavin was shaking a little and oh, Ryan realised. Gavin was serious and he just said yes and now Gavin is smiling hard and they didn't even get anything for free.

But it’s okay, because even though Ryan didn't know Gavin was serious he said yes and meant it because every time Gavin proposed the “yes” was real and when he proposed himself the feelings and the speech were both real. Everything wasn't fake, but real, and now it’s valid and that makes Ryan very, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this trash. stay tuned for more garbage.


End file.
